Sol no Horizonte
by FireKai
Summary: Yuri Makoto x Minako. Makoto vai, todos os dias, ver o pôr-do-sol num local alto. Contudo, um dia encontra lá Minako, prestes a suicidar-se. Makoto terá de tentar falar com Minako e dissuadi-la da ideia de se suicidar, antes que seja tarde demais.


**Título: **Sol no Horizonte

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yuri, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Makoto Kino e Minako Aino

**Aviso: **Sailor Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta fic é baseada noutra fic minha, mas com personagens diferentes, algumas ideias diferentes e o final é diferente também

**Sumário: **Yuri Makoto x Minako. Makoto vai, todos os dias, ver o pôr-do-sol num local alto. Contudo, um dia encontra lá Minako, prestes a suicidar-se. Makoto terá de tentar falar com Minako e dissuadi-la da ideia de se suicidar, antes que seja tarde demais.

**Sol no Horizonte**

A noite aproximava-se rapidamente. Makoto Kino caminhava lentamente. Como era costume, ia ver o pôr-do-sol no topo da colina mais alta que havia perto de Tóquio.

Makoto adorava ver o pôr-do-sol naquele local. Como era um local bastante alto, tinha-se uma vista bastante privilegiada do pôr-do-sol e da própria cidade de Tóquio. Mas aquele local era também bastante perigoso. Se alguém caísse daquela altura, teria morte imediata.

Makoto continuou a caminhar. Pouco depois, chegou ao topo da colina. Normalmente não aparecia ninguém naquele local, pelo menos naquela altura do dia. Aliás, a maioria das pessoas não gostavam muito daquele local, pois por ser bastante alto, também era um dos locais mais procurados por quem se quisesse suicidar.

Mas Makoto não gostava de pensar nisso. Quando Makoto se aproximou mais da beira da colina, que dava para um grande precipício, viu que havia outra pessoa ali perto.

_"Que estranho" pensou Makoto e depois ficou preocupada. "Será que veio mais alguém ver o pôr-do-sol ou será que é alguém que se quer suicidar?" _

Makoto correu rapidamente para a pessoa e, para seu espanto, viu que a pessoa que ali estava era a sua amiga Minako Aino.

"Mako." disse Minako, ao ver a amiga aproximar-se.

"Minako? Eu podia perguntar-te o que estás aqui a fazer, mas só há duas coisas que podias estar aqui a fazer."

Minako suspirou.

"E?"

"Qual delas é?" perguntou Makoto. "De certeza que vieste ver o pôr-do-sol, não foi? Ou... vieste suicidar-te?"

"A resposta correcta, seriam as duas coisas."

Makoto ficou surpreendida. Baixou a cabeça e aproximou-se de Minako. Ela tinha andado estranha nessa semana.

"Então e... qual é a razão?"

"O quê?"

"Porque razão te queres atirar daqui?" perguntou Makoto.

"Porque é que te preocupas?"

"Eu sou tua amiga." respondeu Makoto. "E não estou preocupada... não acredito que vás saltar daqui."

"Podes acreditar."

"Então, nesse caso, preciso de saber porque é que te vais atirar." disse Makoto. "Convém que eu tenha algo a dizer à polícia quando a polícia vier buscar o teu corpo. Claro que se calhar nem posso dizer que estive aqui enquanto te suicidavas, porque senão acusam-me de te ter empurrado ou algo assim."

Minako olhou para ela, surpreendida, e depois pestanejou algumas vezes.

"Então?" perguntou Makoto, começando a ficar impaciente. "Porque razão te queres atirar?"

Minako ficou ainda mais surpreendida. Makoto nem ia tentar impedi-la de saltar? Makoto costumava preocupar-se sempre com as pessoas. Enfim, de qualquer maneira não importava. Minako estava decidida a saltar e não ia mudar de ideias.

"Por várias razões."

"Ok, mas que razões?"

Minako permaneceu calada.

"Já que vais saltar, não há mal nenhum em dizeres-me." disse Makoto, num tom de voz calmo. "Vais estar morta, já ninguém te pode atormentar com rumores e coisas assim."

"Está bem, eu conto-te." disse Minako, encolhendo os ombros. "Está tudo a correr mal na minha vida."

"Mas que problemas é que tu afinal tens? Tens uma boa casa, uma família que gosta de ti. Tens amigos."

"Pois, mas agora os meus pais querem separar-se e estão a fazer pressão para eu escolher com quem quero ficar." explicou Minako. "E eu tenho tido péssimas notas na escola também. E depois agora queria gravar o meu primeiro single e a empresa que me ia patrocinar foi à falência. E por fim, continuo sem namorar. Estou sozinha."

Makoto abanou a cabeça.

"É só isso?" perguntou ela, surpreendida. "Isso são problemas que se podem resolver. Eu perdi ambos os meus pais e estou aqui. Não sou uma aluna de grandes notas. Não tenho voz para cantar. E também não namoro. Mas não é por isso que vou pensar suicidar-me, não achas?"

Minako permaneceu quieta e calada.

"Sabes, as coisas acabam sempre por se resolver." disse Makoto. "A única coisa que não tem mesmo solução, é a morte."

"E porque é que tu estás aqui, Mako?"

"Eu gosto de ver o pôr-do-sol daqui." respondeu Makoto. "E estou à espera que te decidas a não saltar e voltes comigo para a cidade."

"Isso não vai acontecer, Mako. Eu vou mesmo saltar." disse Minako.

Makoto encolheu os ombros.

"Então fico à espera que tu saltes. Não posso ir embora sem saber a hora em que saltaste, a polícia pode querer essa informação." disse ela. "Isto, se eu depois decidir falar com a polícia."

Makoto aproximou-se mais de Minako, que estava mesmo à beirinha do precipício.

"Então, de que é que vais ter saudades?"

"Saudades?"

"Claro. Vais matar-te. De que é que vais ter saudades?" perguntou Makoto. "Vá, eu quero saber. Não tens de ter problemas, afinal vais matar-te, não é? Podes contar-me."

"Vou sentir falta dos meus pais..."

"E?"

"Vou sentir falta das minhas amigas."

"E?"

"E não vou sentir falta de mais nada." respondeu Minako. "Não tenho mais nada para sentir falta. A minha carreira musical ainda nem começou e parece que já está acabada."

"Bem, posso dizer-te que os teus pais, eu e as outras vamos sentir bastante a tua falta." disse Makoto. "Nem percebo porque te queres matar. Tu costumas estar sempre tão animada..."

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Makoto ficou a observar Minako.

"O que foi Mako?"

"Nada, estava só a pensar." respondeu Makoto. "O que farão os teus pais depois de teres morrido?"

"Não faço ideia." respondeu Minako. "Talvez sigam as suas vidas e nunca mais se vejam. Ou então, dominados pela dor, talvez voltem a juntar-se e aperceber-se de que ainda se amam."

"Então e eu e as outras?"

"Talvez sofram um pouco, ou talvez nem notem a minha falta."

"Não digas isso, Minako. Sabes bem que nós íamos sentir muito a tua falta. Principalmente eu."

Makoto contemplou o sol ao longe. De repente veio-lhe uma ideia à cabeça e Makoto começou a rir-se. Minako olhou para ela, confusa.

"Estava só a pensar... se vais morrer virgem."

"Esse assunto não te diz respeito." disse Minako, embaraçada.

"Ah, vá lá, conta-me. Afinal vais morrer e acho que ninguém vai ficar interessado se és virgem ou não."

Makoto sorriu e Minako encolheu os ombros.

"Nisso tens razão. Nesse caso, sim."

"Tu és virgem?" perguntou Makoto, surpreendida.

"Tens algum problema com isso?"

"Não, claro que não." respondeu Makoto. "Mas, vais morrer sem teres... tu sabes o que quero dizer."

"Não me importo." disse Minako.

"Mentirosa." disse Makoto, abanando a cabeça.

Ficaram as duas caladas durante cerca de um minuto. Depois Makoto voltou a falar.

"Já alguma vez te beijaram?"

"Claro!" respondeu Minako, prontamente.

"Hum... e que tipo foi?"

"Tipo?"

"Sim." disse Makoto. "Que tipo de beijo foi?"

Minako pestanejou várias vezes, corou e apontou para a sua bochecha. Makoto não se conteve e começou a rir a plenos a pulmões.

"Desculpa lá Minako, mas isso não é um beijo."

Minako corou ainda mais e desviou o olhar.

"Vais matar-te sem teres dado sequer um beijo? Isso é mesmo... triste."

"E porque é que te importas?"

"Porque o primeiro beijo é uma coisa especial." respondeu Makoto. "Toda a gente merece receber pelo menos um."

Minako ficou calada. Makoto abanou a cabeça. Ok, ela também não tinha tido muita experiência em beijos, já que só tinha tido um namorado, mas não ia dizer isso a Minako.

Faltava mais ou menos um minuto para que o sol desaparecesse completamente no horizonte.

"Então, quando é que vais saltar?"

"Quando o sol se puser." respondeu Minako.

"Estou a ver... é pena. Agora quem é que vai ser a animada do grupo?"

"A Usagi encarrega-se disso." respondeu Minako.

Makoto ficou carrancuda por um momento. Olhou para o sol. Mais trinta segundos.

"Minako, tens medo de morrer?"

"Eu... não sei."

"Não te podes matar, Minako." disse Makoto. "Isto não está certo. Ainda tens tanto para viver."

"Não tenho nada. Não acho que haja esperança para eu ser feliz." murmurou Minako.

"Claro que há."

Makoto aproximou-se mais de Minako e beijou-a. Minako ficou chocada com aquele beijo súbito, mas apesar disso, gostou do beijo. O sol desapareceu completamente no horizonte. Makoto quebrou o beijo.

"Então, como é, vais saltar?" perguntou Makoto.

Minako permaneceu em silêncio. Subitamente, tinha ficado confusa.

"Queres que seja eu a empurrar-te?" perguntou Makoto.

Minako olhou para ela e afastou-se rapidamente do precipício. Makoto sorriu.

"Eu estava a brincar." disse ela. "Minako, a separação dos teus pais não é o fim do mundo. Hão-de resolver as coisas pelo melhor. Tens apenas de falar com eles e dizer que te estão a pressionar demasiado. Para melhores as tuas notas na escola, só tens de estudar. A Ami pode ajudar-te e eu também. E tu tens talento, Minako. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vais conseguir gravar o teu primeiro single e construir uma carreira. Para já, ainda és bastante nova. Terás mais oportunidades."

Minako começou a afastar-se e Makoto foi atrás dela.

"Tens razão. Eu não me posso suicidar." disse Minako, abanando a cabeça.

"E olha, sobre namoros... enfim, eu também não namoro. Não sei se aquele beijo significou algo para ti, mas para mim significou." disse Makoto.

Minako olhou para a amiga.

"Deixaste-me confusa, Mako. Mas... eu gostei muito do beijo."

"Se tu quiseres tentar... enfim..." disse Makoto, atrapalhada.

Minako sorriu-lhe.

"Eu tenho de pensar. Foi tudo muito repentino." disse Minako.

"Compreendo."

"Mako?"

"Sim?"

"Temos de vir mais vezes ver o pôr-do-sol." disse Minako, sorrindo. "Afinal, este local só me pode trazer coisas boas."

Makoto sorriu também.

"Podemos vir ver o pôr-do-sol quando quiseres."


End file.
